New friends, Old friends
by Kazehime-chan
Summary: Major reconstruction underway. read notes from chappies 7 & 8.
1. It Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GX. I own my own character, though. 

It was testing day at duel academy. A young man in white was dueling one of the testers.

"Whoa! He's good." said a short boy with turquoise hair.

"Yeah! He is! Oh, and by the way, the name's Jaden Yuki." Said Jaden

"Hi, I'm Syrus Truesdale." said Syrus. "So, how was your duel?"

"I'll know as soon as I duel one of the testers." said Jaden.

"WHAT! You mean you haven't dueled yet?" asked Syrus.

"Well, no. Why? Is that a problem?" asked Jaden.

"Well, I think this is the last duel today." said Syrus.

"No it's not." came a voice out of the blue. "I haven't dueled yet either. And I'm scheduled to pretty soon." Said a girl of 16. She had pale, yet bright, pink hair and amber yellow eyes.

"The name's Sherrie, by the way." She said.

"Jaden Yuki… and this is Syrus." Said Jaden.

"JADEN YUKI REPORT TO THE TESTING ARENA." Said a voice over the intercom.

"That's me. Bye!" he said before darting off.

Jaden's duel was over and everybody was amazed that he beat Dr. Crowler.

"SHERICE FENTON REPORT TO THE TESTING ARENA." Said the voice again.

"Are you ready to lose?" asked the tester. 

"No. Are you?" she asked.

"DUEL!" they both shouted.

"Alright I'll go first. I summon Spear dragon in attack mode!(ATK: 1900/ DEF: 0) And I'll end my turn." said the tester (we'll just call him guy)

"Alright my move. I summon harpie lady in attack mode! (ATK/1300 DEF/1400) And I'll also place two cards face down." She said.

"I draw. I'll summon a monster face down in defense position." Said guy. Now spear dragon, attack her Harpie Lady."

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card, Mirror Force! And I don't think I have to ask you what it does." She said as both his monsters were destroyed.

"Fine." He said, "I end my turn."

"Now, I summon harpie girl (ATK/500 DEF/500). But she's not staying for long. I sacrifice her to summon Luster Dragon (ATK/2400 DEF/1400) in attack mode! Harpie Lady, attack his life points directly.

(GLP: 2700), Luster dragon, it's your turn. Attack!

(GLP: 300) And I'll end my turn at that."

"You've done well so far miss, but I'll have to activate my face down card, Shield and Sword! This switches the attack and defense points of all monsters on the field. However, I now summon Blazing Impachi (ATK/1850 DEF/0) and end my turn."

"_Not good." Sherrie thought to herself. "None of my monsters can stand up to that, and all I have in my hand is Milus Radiant."_

"I switch my monsters into defense mode and end my turn." Sherrie said with a sigh.

"Too, bad." Said guy "I activate the spell card Block Attack. Blazing Impachi, attack her harpie lady."

Sherrie's Life Points: 3450

"And to end my turn, I play Final Flame."

Sherrie's Life Points: 2850

"My Move!"

"_Excellent! Pot of Greed! Hopefully my much needed card is one of the two."_

"Good! I play my spell card pot of greed. Which let's me draw 2 cards! Perfect. Now I activate Torriential Tribute, which sends both our monsters packing. And now, I summon Milus Radiant! Attack!"

GLP: 0

"Good duel, miss. Welcome to the academy." Said guy.

She just smiled happily.

LATER:

"Thank you Miss Fontaine, for my uniform." Said Sherrie.

"Oh, no problem!" said miss Fontaine. "Welcome to Obelisk Blue!"


	2. Before and after

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GX (wish I did, though.)**

**WV: Now, I know that in the first chapter, there have been some mistakes and I thank Forgetful Memories for pointing out that I had the guy place spear dragon in defense mode. I know that I meant to put him in attack mode, because, well, in the next paragraph, he called an attack. I was spaced put at the time, I was sneezing my head off 'cause of my allergies. I also thank said reviewer for reminding me that Mirror force is a trap card (I was still sneezing my head off.) As for the summoning 2 monsters on one turn, that was uncalled for. I also thank said reviewer again for reminding me of that.**

**And to all of you who though it was good (sweatdrops at the small amount of people), I salute you!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As Sherrie walked down the hallway of the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm, she sighed. She was only in this dorm because her family was rich. She had remembered a face in the audience as she was testing, though. It was her old friend, Chazz Princeton.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old girl with pink hair was sitting on a park bench. She was crying. She looked up when she heard a voice. 'Chazz.' She thought. _

"_I was looking everywhere for you!" he said, out of breath. "Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard the news about your parents." He said._

_She looked up and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone dies sooner or later right? At least I have my brother and sister." She said. It was then she noticed the bruise on his pale cheek bone. "What happened to you?" She asked, concerned that her friend was hurt._

"_Nothing. You know how my brothers are. They still think I'm a disgrace. Anyway, I didn't only come here to see if you were okay…… I came to tell you that I'm leaving for duel prep school tomorrow. I'll expect to see you at the academy in a few years. By the way, take this. Bye." He said as he placed something in her hand, curled her fingers around it and ran off into the distance. As she uncurled her fingers from what he put into her hand, she found it was a heart shaped locket with an "S" in cursive writing inscribed on the front. She opened it up to find a picture of the two together in front of his mansion on the right and on the left, was engraved with "Friends forever". She smiled. He knew how to make her happy._

_End flashback_

Sherrie sighed as she made her way to her room and plopped down on the bed. Sleep instantly consuming her.

Before she drifted into dreamland, she whispered, "You expected me Chazz. And now I'm here. Hope to see you soon."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, I'm leaving it at that for now! I know, I'm evil! See ya' next time!**


	3. A new day part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GX**

**Thank you to amberblood who gave me a novel of a review, but a good one. You give good advice and you sorta boosted my confidence.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3

Sherrie awoke early the next morning.

The clock read '6:30 a.m.'

She yawned and opened her eyes, quickly closing them due to the semi-risen sun coming through her window.

Slowly, she opened them again, her eyes adjusting to the brightness.

"Good morning to me." She said groggily to herself.

Standing up, she stumbled into the adjacent bathroom, reminding herself not to trip on her blue boots. She turned the shower on to hot. While she waited for the water to heat up, she went to the dresser and got out a clean uniform, as well as clean undergarments, seeing as she slept in her other one. She went back to the shower to feel the water.

"Ow." She said, still semi-groggy, as the hot water scalded her hand. She turned it to a luke-warm temperature all the while focusing on getting her snowflake hairpin loose from her hair. She silently stripped and got into the shower. She was thinking about the two boys she had met yesterday before she dueled.

"Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale. Yep," she said to herself "They're good people."

'They seemed nice.' She thought as she massaged her scalp with the shampoo. She rinsed her hair out and washed her body. She quickly rinsed off and turned off the shower. After soaking up most of the water in her hair with the towel, she draped it around herself and dried off. Putting on her undergarments first, she got dressed at a normal pace. Swiftly, she took out her hairdryer and blow-dried her hair. After she was certain her hair was dry, she replaced her snowflake clip(1).

"What should I do now?" she asked herself. "There aren't any classes today, so I might as well go for a walk." And she did.

Sherrie sauntered down the hill to the docks. She watched as wave after wave came crashing onto the shore. How was the ocean so calming. When her parents had died, she went to the beach and she cheered right up. Or maybe it was her happy-go-lucky attitude. Either way, it was calming.

"Why IS it so calming?" she asked no one in particular.

"Waves are like that." Came a monotonous voice.

She jumped a little when he spoke, and she turned to face him.

"Sorry if I scared you." He said

"No, no, that's perfectly alright." She said as she turned her head back to the sea. "Name's Sherrie, by the way, before I come off as rude." She said.

"Zane." He said.

She sat there for at least 20 more minutes.

"Well, I'll be going now, so, bye." She said. "Bye." was the response. She stood up and dusted off her skirt and traipsed back to the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorms.

She was heading down the hallway to her room when a door opened and a girl with dirty blonde hair walked out. She hadn't noticed Sherrie.

Turning around, she was surprised to see the pink haired girl there.

"Oh. Hi!" she said, "Sorry, I didn't notice you there. You kinda surprised me. I'm Alexis Rhodes. I didn't think anyone else would be up so early." Said Alexis.

"No problem. Neither did I." Said Sherrie. You're new, aren't you?" she asked Sherrie.

"Yeah." Sherrie responded.

"Well, in that case, I'm going for a walk. Would you like to come with me and I could give you the grand tour?" Alexis asked.

"Sure," said Sherrie, "I just need to get something from my room. I'll meet you outside."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) if you want more info on Sherrie's hair clip, go to and click on the 'snow' port under 'my blog'. It's the first image there. Click on it to enlarge it. **


	4. A new day part 2, the midnight duel

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own GX**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sherrie walked quickly to her room.

'_Where is it?'_ she asked herself.

"AHA!" she said out loud as she pulled out her mother's locket.

Her mother's locket was the one thing she treasured in life more than dueling.

Sherrie ran as fast as she could to the outside of the dorms.

Slowly walking to Alexis who had spotted her, Sherrie began to catch her breath.

"That was fast." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I guess." Sherrie replied.

"Not to be nosy or anything, but, what did you need to get from your room?" asked Alexis.

"Hm? Oh! My mother's locket. I took a shower this morning when I got up and I guess I forgot to put it back on." Sherrie said as she showed Alexis her locket.

"It's beautiful." Stated Alexis simply.

"Thanks. So, about that walk?" said Sherrie.

And Alexis showed Sherrie around the school. She pointed to every place that she deemed 'important.' Pretty soon, it was lunch time. They went to the Obelisk blue cafeteria only to be served with juicy, tender and buttery lobster and a course of filet mignon (Sorry to all vegetarians. If you want, you can just imagine I said salad instead of the filet mignon.)

The rest of the night, Sherrie stayed in her room to think back on what her life was like.

At nine o'clock (pm), Sherrie got a call on her PDA.

Chazz's face appeared on the screen.

"So, you finally came? Well, Sher, want to see me duel? Come to the Obelisk Blue Arena pronto." He said as his face disappeared.

"Yeah, nice talking to you to. Doesn't anybody say 'good bye' anymore?" She asked herself.

Sherrie snuck out of her room and headed for the arena.

When she got there, Chazz and Jaden were dueling. Syrus was there, too.

"Hey Sy." She called to the bluenette. "What've I missed?"

"Sherrie? Oh, well, you haven't really missed anything yet, they're both pretty much tied." Said the boy.

"Well, well, Sherrie, you finally showed up. What's the matter? Are you really that slow?" asked Chazz in a snobby voice.

"Well, I never…" was all she could manage. Her face had a look of sympathetic sadness about it.

"Dude, that wasn't very nice." Said Jaden.

"Whatever, on with the duel." Said Chazz arrogantly.

"I thought I'd find you all here." Came a voice from the shadowed entrance.

"Alexis?" Sherrie and Chazz asked simultaneously.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WV: I'm gonna leave it at that cuz I can't think of anything else to write. If you have suggestions, e-mail me at Thank you to all who have put up with me so far. Thanks to all you reviewers, and please, let me remind you, if you have to, PLEASE flame me. This just makes me work harder to get the story to a point at which a lot of people would like to read it. And again, to the people who reviewed nicely (sweatdrops at small amount of people again) I salute you! again.**


	5. happy, then sad

DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN GX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Recap:

"Alexis?" Sherrie and Chazz asked simultaneously.

Chapter 5:

And the duel began. Jaden and Chazz were tied, and Chazz was about to win when,

"Guys! We have to get out of here!" said Alexis. "If campus security finds us in here, we'll be expelled!"

"But why? I mean we are students here." Jaden said.

"We're not supposed to be out of our room after hours." Sherrie stated.

So the duel ended and everybody went out the back exit.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis." Syrus sheepishly said.

"No problem. But, Jaden, when it comes to dueling, you sure are stubborn." Alexis calmly stated.

"Yeah, well, YOU would've been that stubborn too if you were just about to win." He said.

"Win?" Sherrie asked, "Jaden, from where I was standing, it looked like that duel could've gone either way."

"Not really, because look at the card I just drew." He said as he showed us the card.

We all gasped.

With that, Syrus and Jaden ran off to the Slifer dorms.

"Well, he's an odd one." Sherrie stated blankly.

"Yeah. He is." Alexis said.

"Okay, well, shall we head back to our dorm now?" Sherrie asked.

"We shall." Alexis replied.

Next Day…

Sherrie awoke at 7: 15.

She looked at the clock.

"Ugh. Too early. Must wake up." She said groggily.

She walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face to wake up. Then she went to brushing her hair, and her teeth.

Placing her clip in her hair, Sherrie walked to the closet and pulled out her uniform.

She quickly got dressed and headed out of her room.

Chazz P.O.V

"So, she is here. Coulda' surprised me that she actually got in. That duel where she beat me those years ago was just luck." He said to himself.

Normal P.O.V

Sherrie walked along the hallway to her first class; Duel History with Professor Sartyr.

As she was walking, she walked straight into someone.

Down she went.

"Sorry." She said "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Quite alright." Said the person. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet.

"Oh! Sorry again! Where're my manners? Name's Sherrie. Sherrie Fenton." She said.

"Again, that's quite alright. My name is Bastion Misawa."

"Nice to meet'cha!" she replied happily.

"Likewise." Said Bastion.

So, they headed off to class, without a word.

(After all classes)

"That was a great nap!" Jaden said as he stretched, walking through the door.

Sherrie and Syrus, who were walking a couple steps behind him, sweatdropped.

'_Yep, he's an odd one, that Jaden.'_ She thought.

After they had gotten to a fork in the hallway, Sherrie said "I'll see you later, guys." With a smile as she waved them good bye. They went their separate ways. On her way to the girls' dorm, she ran into Chazz.

"Hey Chazz, nice to see you again." Sherrie began with a friendly smile.

"Whatever." He replied, an arrogant glare gracing his features.

"What, no 'hello Sherrie, how are you'?" She asked, a small glint of sadness glowing in her yellow eyes.

"I'm not the sweet little Chazz you used to know, Sher. I'm better than ever!" he said with a smirk.

'_No, you're just being an idiot.'_ She thought.

Just then, a boy in a red blazer ran past Sherrie, and slightly bumped into Chazz's shoulder.

"Hey watch where you're going, you filthy Slifer slacker!" he put out.

"Slifer Slacker?" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, glaring icily at her.

"You're right Chazz, you have changed. And I must say, I don't like it one bit." She said, her voice also becoming a bit cold and distant.

"Well, no one ever asked you if you liked it, so just shut your trap." He snapped at her.

That was it. Sherrie narrowed her eyes in sadness and concern for her friend. Slowly, she began to walk past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Okay Sherrie, you listen and you listen well. As far as I'm concerned, you think of me as your friend, I don't care. When we're in front of people, you just blend in with the other slackers here." He said as he let go of her wrist and stalked off. Sherrie just bowed her head, her pink bangs covering her face. She slumped down against the wall, tears forming in her eyes.

"Great, waterworks, just what I need now!" she said to herself sarcastically, "I haven't cried in 9 years." She realized. Wiping the salty liquid out of her eyes and off her cheeks, she made her way to her room at her dorm. Not realizing where she was going, because she was still moping, she ran into Alexis.

"Hi Sherrie." She said, "What happened, why're you crying?" she asked, concern knitted in her voice.

"It's just, well, I don't want to bother you with it, I mean, if you're busy." Sherrie replied.

"I'm not busy. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

Sherrie just nodded. They both walked to Alexis' room. Where Sherrie began to explain everything, leading up to today's happenings.

**WV: sorry if it's not up to your standards, but, again with the allergies! Plus, schoolwork and the fact that I've been grounded off anything electronic thanks to my mom saying my room wasn't clean, but I've got no idea what she's talking about, I mean, you can see the floor! Anyways, yeah, sorry if you didn't like it. I've gotten more reviews though and this chappie has been in the making since mid- march. But, I've been working on another story (not for fan fiction. Net), just my own personal fiction story, so my hands have been tied.**

**Thanks for listening to me ramble, and please Review!**


	6. que?

Chapter 6: Spat with Chazz, and Beginning of the Duel between Jaden and Sherrie!

The next day, Sherrie was in her room, this time, the clock read 7: 15 a.m. She opened her eyes and thought about her talk with Alexis last night.

"Stupid Chazz. Stupid, stupid, stupid." She said to herself as she walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror to find that her eyes were red. She had done a lot of crying the night before.

'_I guess holding your tears in for 9 years, lets them flow like a waterfall the next time you cry'_ she thought.

She ran a wet comb through her hair, depleting the knots and frizz that came to her hair when she woke up. She picked up her snowflake pin, which she had placed on the bathroom counter after she showered, following her talk with Alexis.

"Ah well, I guess I'm over it now. Boys'll be boys." She stated firmly as she dressed in her school uniform.

(With Jaden, Syrus and Chumley)

"C'mon Jaden wake up!" exclaimed Syrus, "We're gonna be late for class!"

"snore, and I'll throw down three face downs!" was Sy's response from Jaden.

Syrus and Chumley just sweatdropped.

'_C'mon Sy, think. Ah!' _thought Syrus. "Jaden, Breakfast!" Syrus more or less yelled.

Immediately, the brunette woke up, quickly dressing.

"C'mon, Sy. I'm hungry!" Said Jaden as he dragged Syrus out the door, to the cafeteria.

Walking to class after breakfast, Sherrie saw Bastion, and hurried up to him.

"Hey, Bastion." She stated.

"Hello, Sherrie. Nice to see you again." Replied Bastion.

"Likewise." She said, she was silent for a moment.

"Hey, Bastion," she began.

"Yes?" he asked

"You're a guy, so, if you said to your friend, who was a girl by the way, to… oh, say, 'leave me alone, I don't care about you anymore', would you be lying to protect them from dangerous family members, or just, really, not care, or would you feel sorry about it?" she asked.

"I would probably go with the latter half, on feeling sorry about it, and well, probably protecting them fro 'dangerous family members'. Why?" said Bastion.

Sherrie brightened, "Oh, no reason, it…um… happened to a friend of mine." She lied.

"Thanks." She said as she bid him farewell to go meet up with Jaden and Syrus.

'_mom, how would you feel if the little Chazz you grew up with, turned out to be as big a jerk as his older brothers, Slade and Jagger?'_ she thought to her self, wishing her mother was still alive to see her today.

She got to the classroom before she even met up with the two boys. Taking her seat to spaces away from Alexis on the right, sitting next to Jasmine, she turned her attention to two certain friends of hers who walked in about three seconds after the bell rang.

"You two, Yuki, Truesdale, Detention!" shouted Dr. Crowler.

Said doctor rambled on with his lesson about trap cards, as he called on Sherrie to name the effect of the Trap Jammer trap card and an example of what it does.

"Well," she began as she stood up, "a couple common trap card, that are very useful to duelists are the Trap Jammer and Magic Jammer cards. For instance, in Yugi Muto's Deck, if he were to have used cost down, a spell card, to summon dark magician girl, and his opponent used a trap or spell card, and didn't attack, let's say, if said opponent had a monster out due to the effect of a call of the haunted trap card, and Yugi declared an attack, triggering said opponent's, trap, Negate attack, and he activated his Trap Jammer card, whilst he had a dark magician in his hand, and he discarded said dark magician to the grave yard, Dark Magician girl would gain an added 300 attack points!" stated Sherrie in one very long breath.

"Very good, Miss Fenton, very good indeed, though I would expect nothing less than the best from MY Obelisks, like you and Alexis." He stated as Sherrie sat back down.

Throughout the rest of the class, Sherrie spaced out, thinking about what Chazz had said the previous day.

'_maybe I should talk to him about it' _she thought, as the class ended.

"Chazz, CHAZZ." She called to him in the hall.

"What do YOU want?" he asked, irritated.

"I wanted to ask you about yesterday. Did you mean what you said?" asked Sherrie, not flinching at all at the glare he was sending her, a serious look on her face.

"Was I being sarcastic yesterday?" he snapped.

"No," Sherrie stated bluntly.

"Then, Sherrie, I MEANT EVERY WORD!" he spoke, his voice rising, "Now, just leave me alone."

"I didn't think that you, of all people would actually turn out to be as cold and cruel as Slade was." She began

Chazz grabbed her wrist and twisted, hard.

Sherrie squealed, "Don't you EVER compare me to HIM!" He yelled.

"Chazz, stop it, you're hurting me." She drawled.

Chazz gave one last small squeeze to her wrist, and he flung it back to her side. She stared at him in disbelief, pain, and sadness, running through her eyes.

Chazz had just now realized what he had done. He felt sorry for what he had done to his friend for 11 years; he had just now realized how hurt she must have felt after he said what he did yesterday. _'Wait, what am I thinking? I don't feel SORRY for her!'_ His mind yelled at him. She began to back away from him, new tears brimming her eyes, a red mark, shaped like a hand, appeared on her wrist, her pale flesh bruising. She turned on her heal and ran, she ran to the docks.

She reached them in record time. Leaning against the light house, head held firmly in her hands, silently sobbing. A familiar voice sounded, alerting her that she was no longer alone by the cool, clear water.

"Why are you crying, Sher?" It was Jaden's voice.

'_Jaden! Wait, Jaden? What's he doing here?' _she asked herself.

As if reading her thoughts, he began to speak again, "Is it because of Chazz?" He asked slowly. She stared at him, water cascading down her, now flushed from crying, cheeks.

"I was talking to Alexis, and she told me about what happened last night. She told me that Chazz used to be your friend." He finished, in concern for his ailing friend.

"Not friends, Jaden, Best Friends. Or at least that's what it says in the locket," she finished.

"C'mon, Sher, cheer up! It's not like he's your only friend, you've got us!" He said smiling. How he did it, she didn't know, but she found herself smiling at his optimism. Tears slowly vanishing, he walked over to her, put his hand on her shoulder (Mind you, she's about 2 inches taller than him, which means 5' 2") and said, with his goofy grin, "C'mon Sherrie, I know what'll make ya' feel better! So c'mon and Get your Game On!" he said.

End chapter 6;

WV: so anyway, what didja think? Quick question: should I have Sherrie get together con (spanish for with) anyone besides Chazz?

The next chapter's gonna contain many OC cards. If they make Sherrie look like a Mary sue, she's not I promise. Three of her cards were given to her as a birthday present from Chazzy when they were 9.

Sherrie: Yeah!

Chazz: whatever.

Sherrie: hey Chazzy, didja know that when you twisted my wrist, It HURT!

Chazz: I really don't care at this point.

Tracie(another character in this story, coming up much later. Here's her description:

Name: Tracie D' Santo

Age: 16

Birthday: May 26th

Hair: maroon, and come to her shoulders. It's flared out.

Eyes: no pupils, but her irises are pale violet

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 124 lbs

Deck type: Dark magician

Siblings: none

Parents: Donald D' Santo age 47, Dianne D' Santo age 44.)

Tracie: yes, you know you really are quite rude; she was once your friend.

Chazz: glares and elevates hand

Tracie: you wouldn't hit a poor blind girl, would you?

Sherrie: Yeah, would you?

Chazz: -- No.

OMG! I forgot ot put in Sherrie's full description in Chapter one, boy what a klutz I am!

Chazz: You sure are.

Sherrie and Tracie: Shut it 'Thunder'

Anyways, Sherrie:

Name: Sherice Marie Fenton

Age: 16

Birthday: March 3rd

Hair: pink, come to shoulders and it's flared and layered

Eyes: amber (that's a from of golden yellow)

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 121 lbs

Deck type: Dark/ light Angels

Siblings: Skye Fenton age 20-sister, Daniel 'Danny' Fenton age 22.

Parents: deceased

Name: Skye Fenton

Age: 20

Birthday: August 7th

Hair: pink, short, comes to shoulders, really flared out

Eyes: amber (that's a from of golden yellow)

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 132 lbs

Deck type: amazoness

Siblings: Sherrie Fenton age 16-sister, Daniel 'Danny' Fenton age 22.

Parents: deceased

Name: Daniel 'Danny' Fenton

Age: 22

Birthday: January 13th

Hair: black

Eyes: icy blue

Height: 6'

Weight: 148 lbs

Deck type: machine (hardly ever duels)

Siblings: Skye Fenton age 20-sister, Sherrie Fenton age 16- sister

Parents: deceased

There you are and sorry these weren't in el chapter del uno!


	7. Authoress' note important

**Authoress' Note:**

**This is quite important. **

**I need someone to help me write a duel scene between Jaden and Sherrie.**

**Just help me write one and you'll be credited.**

**-Shannon**


	8. help

Okay.

I've just re- read all of my reviews thrice.

I have come to the conclusion- God forbid me to ever ask this question again- Will somebody please help me spruce up my story!

Maybe one of you better authors could help me write it , I don't know but I do need some serious help here.

This is the only time I will be begging, and quite literally, I am on my knees right now! I seriously want this story to thrive, but I just don't know what to do!

Also, I am literally on the verge of tears with this, and I'm going to ask anyone who wants to help me, to help me re-write this story from Chapter 1!

PLEASE!

-The pitifully poor loser, Shannon


	9. Majorly Important Notice

A notice to all of my readers: All of my stories are as of now, DISCONTINUED. I have given permission to my sister Melody, whom you may know as 'miho-hime', to re-construct and continue my work. If you would like to complain and/or inquire me or my sister, drop an e-mail or PM to her account. My e-mail has been shut down and I cannot reboot it.

Her e-mail is: (crimson commander 53 cox . net if it did not show up. Remember to remove the spaces.)

Her account is: miho-hime. If you have trouble finding/looking her up on FF, search for 'Tales of Symphonia: Rise of the Scarlet Dragon' or 'An Angel's Heart' and click on her author's link from there.

Thank you for your time, and I'm very sorry to all of my readers.

-Shannon


End file.
